Lyell Bone
'Lyell Bone '(b.1962) is the son of Grizelda Yewbeam and Montague Bone, the husband of Amy Bone and father of Charlie Bone. He disappeared in 1994, while trying to prevent the abduction of Emma Tolly. He is unendowed, but is an excellent pianist. History Lyell's father died when he was only a year old, and so Lyell was raised mainly by his mother and the Yewbeam family. When he was two years old, he went with his mother, aunts, uncle and grandparents to Yolanda Yewbeam's castle, where Solange Sourzac died, and Yolanda abducted and brainwashed Grizelda, Venetia, Eustacia and Lucretia. Yolanda also tried to keep Lyell at Yewbeam Castle too, but she lost interest in him once she realised he wasn't endowed. Lyell attended Bloor's Academy, and was in the Music Department due to his musical talent as a pianist. Lyell wore a blue cloak, which was the uniform of the Music students, and also a silk tie with a 'Y' embroidered on it which his mother Grizelda Bone had given him, when they thought he would be a 'proper Yewbeam'. Lyell's wife Amy Bone later gives this tie to Charlie Bone to take to Bloor's Academy on his first day. Lyell's mother Grizelda and her sisters began to dislike Lyell as he grew older as he began to disagree with their plans and "go too far" and try to stop them. Lyell fell in love with Amy Jones, a woman who worked at the supermarket. Amy was unendowed, however, and the Yewbeams disapproved of her because of this. Their laws stated that Yewbeam men could only marry an endowed girl. Lyell broke the rules and eloped with Amy to Mexico, thereby incurring the wrath of the Yewbeams. When they returned from their honeymoon, Lyell knew he had not escaped his family's anger. He was constantly looking over his shoulders. Though he and Amy moved to Diamond Corner, it was not far enough. In 1992 Lyell and Amy had a son, Charlie, who was potentially endowed. Titania Tilpin (maiden name unknown) was revealed to be in love with Lyell, but her love was unrequited as Lyell loved Amy. She was angry that Lyell rejected her for Amy, and seeks revenge for this fourteen years later by bringing Count Harken Badlock into the world and trying to make sure that Lyell never awakens from his trance. At some point, a year before his disappearance, Lyell befriended Bartholomew Bloor. The two became very close friends, and Bartholomew began to view Lyell as a second son. They would often go on mountain hiking trips together. There was a photo taken by Lyell on one trip which Charlie travels into to try and discover what his father looks like. Lyell was also close friends with Rufus Raven, who entrusted to him the pearl-inlaid box containing Maybelle's will. It is implied that this was part of the reason the Bloors hypnotised Lyell: to find out where the box was hidden. Two years after Charlie's birth, Lyell heard of an evil plan his mother and her sisters were involved in, along with the Bloors. He found out that they planned to trade a Toledo knight for Mostyn Tolly's two year old daughter Emma, who had a powerful gift that the Bloors coveted. Lyell wanted to stop it. He discovered when and where the trade would take place, and asked Paton to meet him at the cathedral and help him. Paton said he would, but forgot to go, as he was working on his book about the history of the Yewbeam family. Lyell was then forced to confront the Bloors alone. At the moment of the exchange he ran out of the cathedral and told Tolly that he 'musn't do this'. Angered by the interruption, Ezekiel Bloor hit at Lyell with his cane. Lyell struck down Ezekiel Bloor in retaliation and as a result Ezekiel was injured and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. As the clock tolled at midday, nine year old Manfred Bloor hypnotised both Emma Tolly and Lyell Bone, wiping away their memories completely. Once hypnotised, Lyell returned to Diamond Corner. Later Amy comments that he wasn't himself, that it was as if he were under a spell. That night, Lyell was 'summoned' by Grandma Bone to visit her on the pretext that she was dying. Lyell got into his car and, as there was fog, drove into a quarry. The Bloors and Yewbeams dragged his body out of the car before it went over the edge. This memory is later revealed to Charlie Bone when Manfred Bloor tries to hypnotise him. Afterwards, Grizelda Bone destroyed all pictures of Lyell that existed, even the one in Amy's locket. It is implied that Lyell was not killed outright because his mother did not want him to die. Grizelda and her sisters later talked about Lyell as if he had been an 'unfortunate accident'. While spell-bound Lyell was 'Mr. Pilgrim', a strange, silent teacher at Bloor's Academy who lived in the Music Tower. He taught piano, but not many music students chose to be taught by him, as he rarely gave praise or criticism. One of the only ones who did decide to take piano lessons with him was Gabriel Silk, and this was because Gabriel liked Mr. Pilgrim's piano playing and didn't mind that he rarely spoke. Recent Events ''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' When Charlie starts attending Bloor's Academy due to his being endowed, it is said that Mr. Pilgrim has 'changed'. Charlie realises that Lyell is not dead when Gabriel Silk wears Lyell's old tie and tells Charlie that he is not dead, but 'lost'. Charlie learns of the circumstances of Lyell's disappearance and helps rescue Emma Tolly, the girl Lyell had tried to save years ago, from the Bloors and wake her from her eight-year-long trance. Charlie vows to find his father and wake him up as well using 'Tolly Twelve Bells'. ''Charlie Bone and the Time Twister'' When Henry Yewbeam arrives in the modern time through the Time Twister Charlie hides him in the Music Tower. Mr. Pilgrim gives Henry oatcakes to eat and gives him a warm cape to wear. He later tells Charlie that Henry shouldn't have been up there alone because it was too cold. After Henry is captured by the Bloors, Mr. Pilgrim finds the Time Twister and gives it to Gabriel Silk. Also, during the school's first assembly, he can see the mysterious moving tree, as Charlie notices, which may hint that he is a descendant of the Red King. Just before Dorothy Bloor goes through time using the Time Twister, she begins to tell Henry that she knows where Lyell is, but leaves before she has a chance to say where. ''Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa'' When Skarpo the Sorceror is accidently brought from his painting by Charlie, he causes havoc and goes to Bloor's Academy. Mr. Pilgrim sees him in the Music Tower and tells Gabriel about the encounter during a piano lesson, and also comments on the things Skarpo has enchanted such as the music sheets, bats and spider webs. Later, when the endowed children are summoned to Dr. Bloor's study, Mr. Pilgrim sits on the stairs in their way and won't move until Manfred forces him by using his hypnotic powers. ''Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors'' Three months later, Mr. Pilgrim disappears from the school. He later returns to Bloor's Academy, and it is not stated whether he resumes his role as a piano teacher. ''Charlie Bone and the Hidden King'' In Charlie Bone and the Hidden King, Mr. Pilgrim/Lyell is close to waking up from his trance. The Bloors realise this and try to stop this by bringing Count Harken Badlock into the world, who bewitches Amy Bone into forgetting Lyell and freezes Maisie Jones, Amy's mother. It is said that Amy and Charlie keep Lyell alive by remembering him, and so the Bloors try to make them forget Lyell so that he dies. After Amy forgets him Lyell begins to fade, and now only Charlie can keep him alive. Charlie steals the Mirror of Amoret from Harken and uses it to find out where Lyell is. He 'visits' the Music Tower and sees Lyell looking almost lifeless. After Charlie and the other endowed children banish Count Harken from the city, Charlie and Amy return to Bloor's Academy to wake Lyell with the Red King's tears. Though Manfred tries to stop them, he is unsuccessful and Lyell is freed and reunited with Amy and Charlie. The three of them return to Filbert Street to live until their old house on Diamond Corner is renovated and ready to live in again. ''Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf'' After Lyell has woken up, he slowly recovers all of his memories. In Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf, it is implied that he still has not recovered all of his memories from before his disappearance. Lyell decides to become the Red Knight and defeat Count Harken once and for all. He and Amy pretend to go on a second honeymoon together at sea to fool the Bloors about the identity of the Red Knight. Lyell rides secretly around the city on a white mare, Queen Berenice, protecting the children of the Red King when they are in trouble. When Charlie, Olivia and Benjamin are helping Mrs. Pike cross the iron bridge, Charlie sees Lyell as the Red Knight standing on the other side of the bridge. When Runner Bean falls into the river, Lyell rescues him and leaves a red feather stuck in his collar as a sort of message. Lyell visits Katya Kettle secretly one night and asks her to craft an unbeatable sword for him. He keeps his face hidden and doesn't speak, but Mrs. Kettle knows what he wants (and that he isn't a trickster or an impostor) by way of a word written on a piece of paper Lyell gives her: the Welsh name of the unbeatable sword in Arthurian legend. Lyell returns for the sword later on, at an unknown date. Lyell is there when Charlie and Billy rescue Asa Pike and leads Asa to a place of safety, and destroys an animated stone knight that attacks the kids. He is also seen when Paton and Charlie are rowing back from the Castle of Mirrors in book seven. ''Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock'' ''Charlie Bone and the Red Knight'' In Charlie Bone and the Red Knight, Lyell finally battles against Count Harken and kills him, but is wounded in the process. In the hospital, Lyell feels guilty at deceiving Charlie and apologises to him. He and Amy reveal the truth to Charlie about the identity of the Red Knight. Later, when Lyell has recovered from his wounds during the battle, it turns out that Maybelle's box was hidden in the cathedral under the organist's seat in a secret compartment and it actually turned out that Bloor's Academy is rightfully his. He then renames Bloor's Academy the Bone Academy. Lyell then asks Billy Raven if he wants to come home with him and become his and Amy's adopted son to which Billy happily agrees. According to Lyell, it was Charlie's idea and he and Amy really wanted another son. Lyell is considered a hero and the bravest man on earth to Billy Raven. Physical appearance Lyell is tall with messy dark hair and dark eyes. Personality Abilities Though unendowed, Lyell is an extremely talented pianist. Relationships Amy Charlie Paton Bartholomew Bloor Rufus Raven Rufus Raven was Lyell's best friend. It was Rufus who entrusted Lyell with the box that contained Maybelle's will. Barnaby Bittermouse Quotes about Lyell "Your father had a grand piano. It stood in the center of a large, bright room. The only things in the room were the piano and Lyell, your father. Through the long windows there was a view of the lake, but your father never looked at it. He gazed at his music while his fingers found the notes. And he would cast his spell." (Grizelda Bone, Midnight for Charlie Bone) The man was tall and lean with black hair that he had apparently forgotten to comb. His expression didn't change once, even when the orchestra struck up and everyone else began to sing. (Charlie, Midnight for Charlie Bone) "Mr. Pilgrim is a mysterious man." (Cook, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister) Amy, talking about Yolanda: "Stay out of her way Charlie. She tried to keep your father up there, you know. When he was young. Luckily it turned out that Lyell wasn't endowed, so she lost interest in him." Charlie: "Maybe not so lucky. If Dad had been endowed, he might have been able to save himself." (Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa) The man sitting at the piano had his back to Charlie. He wore a brown jacket and his thick, black hair touched the top of his collar. His fingers flew over the piano keys, but when Charlie walked around the piano stool, the man stopped playing and looked down. "Hello, Charlie!" he said. (Charlie Bone and the Hidden King) Quotes said by Lyell "So many bells. Why so many? Who died? Was it — me?" (Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa) "There's nothing left. Go away." (Charlie Bone and the Hidden King) "Oatcakes. You see I live up here, practically. And one gets hungry." (Charlie Bone and the Time Twister) Appearances *''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' *''Charlie Bone and the Time Twister'' *''Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa'' *''Charlie Bone and the Hidden King'' *''Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf'' *''Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock'' *''Charlie Bone and the Red Knight'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Articles that need improvement